1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antennas and more particularly to marine antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contoured antennas for boats that improve appearance are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,743, commonly assigned. Multiband antennas that resonate well in different frequency ranges are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,352, commonly owned.
TV reception for a boat is typically optimized in a horizontal loop antenna of the type made and sold by Glomex of Ravenna, Italy. For example, the Glomex model V9130 antenna comprises horizontal loops in a semi-spherical housing with a reception angle of 60°. The Glomex model V9112 antenna has three horizontal loops in a saucer-shaped housing. Although promoted as being omni-directional, gain patterns of the Glomex antennas show nulls that effectively make them directional, requiring rotation to obtain the best reception. Moreover, both antennas further require an amplifier to boost the signal from the radiator since the amplifier is designed for a power range of only about 12V. A problem with amplifying the signal from such an antenna is that it also amplifies noise and results in less than optimal reception.
There is a need for a more robust multiband marine antenna that can accommodate VHF and UHF frequency ranges without an amplifier and also resonate at other useful frequencies such as AM/FM radio, all packaged in a single antenna housing of the type disclosed in the '743 patent.